Wounded
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: Their past come back to life and haunt them. No matter where they run to. It always cathes up with them. Their only escape is each other. yet they dispise on another. Can they survive the pain? AH
1. Chapter 1

**~BOOM~ **Woah. New story? Wtf :O Yayyyy(:  
Im so happy to be writing again. I really think this story is going to be a good one. But eh what do I know right?

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it(:

_

* * *

_

Scream – to be heard

_Like you need anymore_

_Attention; throw the bottle_

_Break the door_

_And disappear_

**Lullabies – All Time Low**

* * *

The names. The insults. The constant torture. You would think, of having spent 4 years, you would get used to everything that was happening to you. But that is not the case. Life is not that easy. I just learned to not show that their words hurt me. I learnt not to talk back to them, throwing them the insults instead.

Because the ending would not be pretty would it?

My alarm would not go off until another hour. But I just couldn't get to sleep. I just stared blankly at my ceiling, the only noise from the household, was my fathers snore from the room next to mine.

I turned my head slowly towards my alarm clock. It was nearing the time. Shutting my eyes tightly, I got ready for the shrilling noise of the little piece of crap, which makes me get up every morning.

The beeping echoed around the four walls, which you couldn't really call a bedroom. Slamming my hand on the clock I rolled out of comforting safe bed. Bare. That's what you could call my room. White walls, wooden floors, a bed and a wardrobe. Nothing decorated it. It was boring, dull. Just like myself.

I hissed as my bare feet found the cold floor. Dragging myself off of the bed and as I started to get ready, I regretted telling Jasper to getting his own apartment was a good idea. I needed him. Today of all days.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, one of Jasper's tees and my converses, I went out of the room and carefully made my way down the stairs. I didn't want to make a fool of myself today, by simply falling down a step. I made it to the ground safely, quickly grabbing an apple I made my way outside.

It was raining. Oh, what a surprise. I can not even remember the last day it was sunny. I loved the rain though. The way it sounded. The way it smelled so fresh, and how it can hide you tears, as the rain hits your face mixing in with them.

I never let my emotions show. But there are those times, where you can not bare it. You burst. And a single tears falls down you cheek. Or a sob racks through your body. Or maybe, just maybe a laugh erupting from your mouth, 'cause you are just that mad.

I walked towards the school. Here we go. The day of laughter and happiness starts right here. As I turned to enter the building, it started. Nothing serious. Just the beginning of a long day. A ball of paper, hitting me behind the head.

"Tell me Smella why the fuck are you here?" The culprit of the paper thrower shouted to me.

"I have no idea." I sighed quietly and opened the doors of my own personal hell. I avoided all the harsh, evil glances of my fellow students, and made a straight bee line to my locker. I practically hid my head in it, as I was searching for my books.

After colleting them all, I just stayed there. Closing my eyes as they prickled with tears. I was not going to cry. It was pathetic. Come on Bella, crying over a piece of paper, who the fuck are you, an 8 year old? I took a deep breathe. Opened my eyes and step away from the locker shutting it as I walked to my first class.

English. I loved this subject. And thankfully I was sat at the back by myself. It was one of the lessons I could relax, no one paid attention to me, and I could just sit there and read. It was a breathe of fresh air.

But something that good never lasts, and soon the bell went, telling us the lesson was over. I waited until everyone was up an out of the classroom, before I slowly packed up my things. The teacher let me be. I usually did this so he just left me to do whatever I do.

Classes past, and so did the insults. The _same _insults. These people need to learn new words. But even though I had heard of them before, does not make it hurt that little bit less. Soon enough it was lunch. The worst part of the whole entire day. And oh, it was going to be good one.

I arrived early to the canteen like I usually do. So I don't have to push my way through the sea of people, in a storm, and I'm the tiny little boat getting battered around. I grabbed my food and went to my little table. It was cut off from everyone else. Stuck in the corner in very far side of the room. But that didn't stop anybody.

People started to file in. Laughing, talking having a good time. There were some groups however, that were in a tightly packed circle. They were whispering and turning their heads towards me every now and again. These guys were very sly. As of course I ad no idea that they were talking about me. Not.

I tried to curl into a small ball when 3 members of the group advanced to my table. I took a quick sneak into who it was. And it was none other than the most popular guys in the school. Emmet McCarty, James Walts and Edward Cullen. All three were incredible handsome but also incredible rude.

Emmet was in front of the line that was heading towards me. He seemed the scariest. His broad shoulder and very muscular body made it look like he could crush someone with his bare hands. But his face told me different. He had boyish features, making him look like a big child…that is though if you only look at his face. Not any other part.

Next was James. James was handsome, with his blonde hair sweeping across his blue shinning eyes. I admit, when I was younger I did have a crush on James. He was just a little bit smaller than Emmet. James always wore designer clothes, and had all the latest things. He was a spoiled brat. James used to be sweet. But I guess the money went to his head. And well…he became friends with Emmet and Edward.

Ah. Edward. He was not handsome. He was not good looking. He was beautiful. He is a real life Adonis. He had to be standing at 6 ft, broad shoulders, and the least muscular out of the three, but still very strong. His bronze coloured mess of hair sat on his perfect head. A strong straight perfect nose. And glistening emerald eyes. What a shame he was a man whore. That got rid of his beauty straight away.

They three guys stopped, and circled around my table. Then slowly sat down. I eyed them wearily. Someone was up. Something bad was about to happen for that I was sure.

"So, Isabella, how are you on this…wonderful day?" Edward smirked, while his followers laughed.

I kept quiet, pushing my food around with my fork. I wouldn't dare talk to them. They knew what today was. Everyone knew. So they took advantage of how weak I would be. As well with not having Jasper beside me to protect me.

"Not talking eh? Do you know what day it is? Today, Isabella is they day you turned to a freak 4 years ago." Edward finished off with a huge smile spreading across his face. He sat back on his chair, and relaxed putting his hands behind his head while Emmet and James, smiled towards me and laughed.

My grip tightened on my fork and tears prickled my eyes. I knew they would make me remember. I stayed quiet. I didn't want them too see me cry. That would just satisfy them. So I took a deep breath and looked at Edward straight into his eyes.

"Oh don't you remember. Don't you remember when you came into school in your dirty smelling clothes? The way you screamed at anyone who even stared at you. Well if you don't remember it I can certainly tell you all about it." James snickered as Edward leaned forwards to me.

I made my way to leave, but Emmet's hand pushed me back into my chair and made me stay there. I had no where to escape. They were going to make me relive that moment again. But it was not my fault.

Edward rested his hands on the tables and began the story as my grip on the fork got tighter and tighter, that I surely it was going to break.

"So Isabella, you ran into the library. Started shouting that they were against you. That they were hurting you. They shouldn't be there. You ran to the bookcases, shoved them to the floor. And then you pulled out a lighter, and set them all alight as you looked at it and laughed."

I couldn't hide behind the mask anymore. One traitor tear fell down my cheek. The three guys smiled satisfied. None of them would know why I was doing that. No one would know the real reason why I said them words. Because they would not give me a chance.

"Then Isabella, you started to rip your clothes off and chucking them in there too. Screaming for it all to go away. Gosh you are a freak aren't you? I'm surprised they even let you back into the school. You a fucking weirdo Swan. You just like your mother." Edward sneered.

"Don't you every compare me to that bitch you fucking dick. You have no idea what the fuck I have been through" I whispered.

"Aha. Look the loser talks. Don't you love your mother? Isn't she your hero? You certainly turned out like her."

I lost it. I couldn't bear anymore of it.

I shot out of my chair and grabbed my tray and whacked Edward round the face. I was breathing heavily. Rage building in me. Edward had fallen out of his chair and was lying on the floor, his hand covering his bleeding nose. James and Emmet looked at me in shock.

I walked around the table towards the bastard on the floor. By now the whole canteen had gone silent and everyone was staring at me. I looked down at Edward and sneered.

"You fucking deserve worse you prick. And you will, if you ever again compare me to my so called mother. Watch yourself Cullen" I spat at him. I stepped over him and walked out of the room. As soon as I shut the doors the canteen broke out into voices.

I ran. I ran out of the school. Tears rushed down my face. Sobs racked through my chest. I didn't know where I was. I just kept on running. The raining washing over me, taking my tears away with them.

My legs buckled underneath me. I curled up in a ball on the pavement. I was stupid. But Cullen definitely deserved it. The tears kept on flowing, showing no signs that it was going to stop.

How dare he! To have the nerve to say that to me. And on this day. But that was his plan all along I guess. To get a reaction out of me. To irate me to the very edge so I would snap.

I don't know how long I was lying there. But soon the tears were flowing to a stop, and the rain was turning to a drizzle. The sun was dipping towards the horizon and the night was covering the day. It must have been a good few hours. I sat up and looked around me.

Nothing seemed familiar. Just old fashioned houses. It look liked a very rich posh street. I pushed myself of the pavement and started walking the way I came. I wondered if Dad had called out a search party yet. Knowing him, with being the chief of police and all.

I was walking for about ten minutes or so, my hands in my pocket, when a sleek black car started to slow down towards me. I kept my head down and walked faster, hoping it wasn't someone to try and take me away. Even though in my eyes, would be better than this place. It would all stop.

The car pulled up to me and the window slowly went down. My heart beat was beating faster than ever. But suddenly calmed down and I released a breath I never knew I was holding, as blonde locks and grey eyes came into view.

As soon as the window was completely rolled down. New tears began to fall down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away. I was safe to show this man my emotions. He was here. I wasn't alone.

"Jasper."

* * *

**So my readers. What do you think? Keep on writing, or should I just sit in the corner eating ice cream?**

**Your reviews shall mean a lot to me. Sooo...click that button and start typin'...please(: :P**

**Until next time**

**-TheLittleTurnip xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't open the door and get into the car fast enough. Jasper didn't have to say a word, he just stuck on the radio and drove round. Every now and again he would look over to me with worried eyes, as new tears were covering my face. I started outside the window watching the world go past. Children jumping in puddles, adults running to their homes as they had forgotten their coats. They had it all so easy. 

After driving for about half an hour Jasper pulled up against a park and turned off the radio. We sat in silence, he started at me, ready for me to start talking. Jasper knew everything about me, as I knew everything about him. We were next door neighbours from a very young age. His home was more my home than my own. Jasper was more than a best friend he was my brother. I could open up to him. I could tell him anything, and I wouldn't be afraid that he would judge me. He was my only friend. He would never push me to say something, just wait as long as it took for me to be ready. 

"Not that I'm complaining you being here, but why are you here?" I whispered as I looked at him. He chuckled. 

"Come on Bells. I knew this was going to be a hard day for you, I took the day off work, I was going to pick you up from school at lunch and steal you away, when I saw you walking in the rain. Care to explain?" 

The rain had died down, so I got out the car and walked to the swings, after a couple moments I heard Jaspers door shut and him follow behind me. We both sat on the swing, going backwards and forth gently. 

"They cornered me." I whispered. "I couldn't get away. They made me re-live that moment Jasper. The pain, the embarrassment. It was torture. He-He…Edward he compared me to _her._" I shivered as I said it. I curled my body more into myself, remembering what had just happened. 

"I'll fucking kill him!" Jasper had shot out of the swing storming towards the car. As much as I wanted him to kill Edward I couldn't loose Jasper. Not at all. So, I ran after him. 

"Jasper let me fucking finish my story!" 

"No! It's just going to get worse! Him and that whole fucking school, have made your life fucking hell, it's time for some pay back." By this time Jasper was ready to open the door to the car and get in. I had to do something and quick. 

"I HIT HIM" I shouted as loud as I could. 

Jasper stopped in mid track. He slowly stared up at me. A twinkle in his eyes. The side of his mouth twitched upwards. 

"What?" 

"Well, when he compared me to her. I just got so freaking angry. And well, I picked up my tray and-sorta-hit-him-rou"the-face-with-it-and-gave-him-abloody-nose" I said the last bit as quickly as I could, scared of his reaction. 

"What was that last bit?" He smirked. He knew what I said. 

"You fucking know what I said Jasper" 

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it. Go on for me!" He started to get on his knees and beg as I started to shake my head. I couldn't help but giggle. Jasper could brighten up my day. 

"I'm only doing this so you don't act such like a puppy" He jumped up excitedly ready to hear me say it. 

"I hit him round the head with my tray and gave him a bloody nose" 

Jasper roared with laughter. I couldn't help but join in with him. He picked me up and span me round. Considering everything that had happened today, I couldn't help but feel so happy, that none of it happened. Jasper made everything bad disappear. Everyone wondered why we didn't date, Jasper was exactly like the perfect boyfriend that every girl wanted, but he was that in a friend. Kissing him would be like kissing a frog. Extremely wrong.

"Bella I am so proud of you!" He said as he put me back down. He patted my head and pushed me away. We stayed in the park for hours on end, as he knew I wouldn't want to go home until late. We talked about everything. Were he had a new job I never got to see him anymore. It was starting to dark, which I knew that we would have to go out separate way and I would have to go home. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it in comfort for knowing what I would about to go through.

No matter how much he shouted at me for wanting to be with me at this moment I wouldn't let him. We silently walked to the car and got in. Not playing the radio as there was nothing that could get my mind off. We pulled up outside my house. I took a deep breath and went to go open the door.

"Please Bella. Let me come in with you. He wont do anything when I am there" Jasper pleaded with me. Tears filled up in my eyes. As much as I wanted him there I knew he couldn't.

"Jasper you know you can't, he'll just be worse when you leave." Jasper nodded as he knew but sill didn't want to give up.

"Leave your window open ok? I'll be in later." I nodded and hugged him before I go out the car. Ever since Jasper knew what my father was like, every night he would climb the tree outside my window, and climb through the window, lay on the bed with me until I fell asleep and kept me safe. We never said a word to each other, we just lay there in silence.

I got to the front door and took a deep breath. As I walked in, I was shocked to what I saw. The house was spotless. Not a thing out of its place. Something must of happened. Charlie must of got a cleaner or something. Speaking of him, I could not find him anywhere downstairs. The TV was off, maybe he was still out. Hopefully he was still out. I walked upstairs, feeling good, that I wouldn't have to do deal with his shit.

I opened my bedroom door, and that all came crashing down. My room was destroyed. My pictures were all smashed on the floor, my pillows were ripped, my clothes were everywhere and my table was smashed. Charlie was sat on my bed, a bottle of Jack in one hand and a picture of my so called mother in the other. He had been crying.

"You know. She was the love of my life. She was my everything. We had so much fun, she was fine. She was happy. She was healthy. Then _you _came along. You changed everything. You made her sick. This is all your fault." Not at one point did he look at me. He kept staring at the picture.

"Charlie, I did nothing. She was sick before she had me!" I shouldn't of said anything. Charlie, chucked the bottle of Jack at me, luckily he was drunk enough to have a bad aim, and it smashed to the side of me.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" He shot up from the bed ad got straight into my face. Our noses were touching. He was breathing heavily. The smell of whisky engulfing in my nose. I didn't know what to do. He looked me up and down and spat at me, and walked out of the room. I quickly shut the door and locked it. Searching round the room I knew that I couldn't fix this tonight. I changed as quickly as I could and curled up in a ball on my bed wishing Japer would just turn up.

It wasn't until later in the night that I woke startled. My room was tidy. The glass had been picked up. The clothes had been put away, and the table had vanished. Jasper was asleep next to me still clothed. I took his shoes off, and pulled the covers round him. I snuggled closer to him and smiled. I would never survive without him. And I fell into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
